


Dummy's dummy au fanfic

by Shadyswordfish



Category: The Dummy's Dummy (Webcomic)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyswordfish/pseuds/Shadyswordfish
Summary: Lily goes to babysit yumi for the first time
Relationships: Lily & yumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dummy's dummy au fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love this webcomic alot soo...  
> here this is.

"Don't worry about it,Nora!I've done this like millions times before."

"I just need you to know that Yumi is a good kid,just please don't take it personally if she doesn't start talking to you a lot at first,she's just a little shy..."

"It's alright Nora,I can handle it!" Lily smiled in a way that she hoped came across as reassuring,which must have worked at least a little bit because Nora gave her a grateful look as she picked up her car keys from the counter.

"Thank you Lily,I cannot explain how glad I am you took the job,I thought I'd never find a babysitter!" walking to the door, Nora gave Lilly a wave"I'm going now,I should hopefully be back by 4:30!"

"Bye Nora." The door closed.

Turning around,Lily walked towards the staircase,Nora had told her that Yumi was most likely in her room.Her room wasn't that hard to find,if that was only because the door was closed and she could see the was on and hear someone. She approached the door and gave it a knock.There was a second before she heard a quiet voice answer her.

"Hello?"

Lily replied "Hi,I'm Lily.I'm guessing your Yumi,right?"

Another short pause.

"Yes."

"Well Yumi,I'm going to be here to babysit you while Nora is away,alright?"

Yumi's reply came a bit quicker this time.

"Ok."

"Can I please come in?" asked Lily. 

There was silence and to be honest Lily was about to just leave her alone and maybe come back later but just when she was about say that she could leave if Yumi didn't want to talk to her,she got a reply.

"You can come in."

"Thank you,Yumi"

Lily didn't really know what to expect when she opened the door but she was fairly certain this was not it.

Yumi room was filled with toys. Now that wasn't really that bizarre in it's self that Yumi had some toys hanging around,Yumi was 11 and it wasn't that weird for her to still hold on to some dolls or stuffed animals but the thing was her room was practically filled to the brim with them. You couldn't see the wallpaper on over half of the room because it was lined with dolls,and not even plastic ones, they all looked made of porcelain and stared at her with their lifeless,glass eyes.There were drooping marionettes hanging from the ceiling,patchwork teddy bears bursting out a basket,a damaged toy soldier laying on a small desk which was hard to tell if it was being destroyed or fixed and in the corner,on a bed sat Yumi.

Lily looked around in awe,"Are these all yours Yumi?" she was fully aware of the stupidity of the question but she honestly didn't know what else to say.

Yumi looked at her and nodded.

"Nora gave me some.I found the others."

''Found the others'?Well that doesn't sound ominous at all,if I get possessed I'm going to be annoyed.'Lily thought as her gaze fell on a sneering clown doll perched on the highest shelf.She didn't exactly know why the clown doll stuck out,like almost every doll, it had a chalky white face and claret red painted cheeks but she swore something it made her shiver.Well shiver more than looking at the others that is.

Lily's attention was brought back when she heard a clacking,she turned to see Yumi who seemed to have started knitting something.Had she really been silent and staring for that long?

' Whatever' she thought,'They're all just stupid dolls.'

One one hand Lily really wanted to leave this room and the dolls that resided in it but it also felt mean to just leave Yumi alone.Then she had an idea.

"Hey Yumi?" She asked.

Yumi raised her head from her knitting.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Yumi looked very thoughtful for a minute then replied.

"Can I chose?"

"Sure."

A small smile appeared on Yumi's face.

"Ok.Wait a minute."

Yumi placed her knitting needles down, reached under her be to get... A stepladder? The girl then brought the stepladder over to the doll shelf, climbing up on it and pushing some of the dolls aside until she found what she was looking for.

'Well so much for escaping the toys.' Lily though as Yumi stepped down holding what appeared to be a ventriloquist dummy. At first Lily though it's eyes were black but soon she realised they were just it's eyelids. It kept the colour scheme of all the other dolls, wearing a black suit and a scarlet bowtie contrasting with the paleness of it's shirt.

After pushing the stepladder back under her bed,Yumi,holding the dummy under her arm,walked over to Lily.

"I'm ready."

They both walked down the stairs,Yumi told her that the living room was the place where the TV was.Yumi gently placed the dummy next to her,then after that walking off and appearing again a minute later with a DVD of 'Coraline'.

They both sat on the sofa while they waited for the TV to turn on.

Lily looked over at yumi, who seemed to have made the dummy's eyes open, revealing red pupils. 

"What's it's name?" Lily asked, just to fill the silence,and hey? Mabye knowing more about it would make it less creepy.

Yumi looked up.

"Huh?"

"What's the dummy's name?" Lily repeated.

"His name is Paris." She replied as she the dummy on her arm, kind of like how a parrot may perch on someones arm.Then she gave a tiny smile as she made Paris mouth clack open and shut.

"Hello, Lily." Yumi made the puppet say while doing a surprisingly good job of not moving her lips.Granted it still definitely sounded like yumi putting on a voice she really couldn't judge.

"Hi Paris,how you doing?" Lily said, playing along.

"Well if I'm being honest not the best. I am exhausted from having to keep the others in order." The dummy's head turned appearing to almost glare at Yumi.

Lily chuckled and the dummy head turned quickly around to look at her.

"It's not funny,Yumi insists that I can't destroy them! She says I'm forbidden from dismantling them because apparently Nora doesn't like it!" 

Trying not to laugh lily replied.

"That sounds pretty frustrating."

"Exactly!" 

Lily was about to reply when Yumi spoke.

"The TV's on." 

Lily turned to see the screen and sure enough it was on, and Yumi picked up 'Coraline' to put in the dvd player.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and doing jigsaw puzzles, Yumi talked when she wanted to. When lily was outside after being thanked by Nora for what felt like the hundredth time and was about to walk home she heard a tapping noise. Looking up she saw Yumi waving at her, and Lily waved back before turning back and walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you want anymore dummy's dummy fanfics tell me and I can write more.


End file.
